


Unsafe

by allthewayfromatoz



Series: HP Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Short, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewayfromatoz/pseuds/allthewayfromatoz
Summary: Draco and Harry react to George Floyd's murder.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776613
Kudos: 29





	Unsafe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Muggle AU, and Harry is 100% African American.

Harry stared at his phone in disbelief. They really just murdered a man in cold blood on the sidewalk.

The white cops murdered the black man in cold blood on the sidewalk.

He closed the news app, not being able to watch another second without feeling his stomach churn and threaten to make his lunch go in the wrong direction.

He stood up from the living room couch and looked around, not being able to feel the weight of his body. He staggered over to the bedroom, where his boyfriend, Draco, sat on the bed.

Draco was gawking down at his phone, a hand over his mouth in disbelief. When he heard the creak of the floorboards in the doorway, his head snapped up to look at Harry. He shook his head as he set his phone done. He opened up his arms.

Harry hurried over to the bed and fell into his lover's comforting arms, which wrapped around him in an instant.

Harry buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck and took a few deep breaths as Draco drew circles in his back.

He gripped tight, afraid of what would come after he let go.

He pulled back, and Draco's arms traced down his and rested gently over his hands. He looked down at the mattress,

"Do you remember that time someone broke in in the middle of the night, and I said not to call the cops?"

Draco nodded solemnly, remembering when a brick had been thrown through their crappy window leading to the balcony, followed by men dressed in black. They were lucky Harry had connections, cause without that they would have been robbed clean.

Harry gestured to the phone on the bed,

"That's why."

Harry leaned into Draco,

"Your skin is a shield. Mine is a target."

Draco squeezed tight,

"Want to watch a movie?"

Harry chuckled dryly and answered without moving an inch,

"Sure."


End file.
